Yashi's Day
by jezreelandre
Summary: A boy named Seishou Yashi, living in the town of Konoha. Starts to come up to be a man; seeking new adventures and unlocking his family's jutsus. Yashi dreams of being a great shinobi someday.


This is my first fanfic. sooo. Yeah. This is a story about Seishou Yashi, a ninja from the Hidden Sky Village. He lives with his dad, Yagemaru. Since the Second Great Shinobi war, they were the only Seishou clan members left. And their clan's power is exchanging their life for chakra.

So this starts like every normal day in Konoha.

My OC: Seishou Yashi, Ichiga Tanye, Hyuuga Shishoro and Tsuyoi Denkou. Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for making Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden, you're one of my inspirations. XD

**Yashi's Day  
**

As the alarm clock rang, a boy named Yashi immediately stood up, yawning and eyes still closed. Yashi went downstairs to eat breakfast, not knowing that today he had a mission; his dad always gave him hints about his mission, but Yashi was too lazy to answer, he just kept on eating his breakfast. Breakfast wasn't too much for him or too less, it was okay. He didn't even care what he ate, just as long as his hunger was replenished. After his meal, he lazily went upstairs to take a soothing bath. And once again, his dad shouts "Any missions today?"

"M-missions? No, I think there's no –wait- I'm about to meet my Captain today! *looks at the time, gulps* I think there's no more time. *runs outside* Bye dad!"

"Heh. I knew he was about to run outside." Dad said to himself, just for the heck of it.

Running and passing through the streets of Konoha, Yashi knew he was late for his mission. And as the team (w/o Yashi) was about to leave…

Tanye: *sigh* " I think Yashi's not coming".

Shishoro: "That stupid monkey"

Tanye: "Wait, he's here!"

*Yashi arriving, tired and gasping for air*

Shishoro: "Wow, how many minutes of your life did you just waste?"

Tsuyoi Denkou, the team captain, points his warhammer to Yashi's head. "If your gonna be late again, I'm gonna –"

"Don't worry, Sir! I won't fail you." Yashi replied instantly.

Shishoro just frowned at Yashi's promising words.

Ready to go, the team started to plan their strategy to capture the Arufa-Ookami (Alpha Wolf). Capt. Denkou starts to run toward the woods, so did the team.

"I don't think the Arufa-Ookami even exists, I think it's just a myth." Yashi said while they jump from tree to tree.

"Well, it does exist. Rumors I've heard say that the wolf is destroying some small houses near Konoha, clearing everything in its way. Some even say that it's got some piercing claws and sharp teeth." Capt. Denkou replied.

Suddenly, Capt. Denkou senses something. "*stops*Shishoro, activate your Byakugan."

Shishoro:*Byakugan* "Sir, the Ookami's coming our way, and its chakra is like…whoa!"

Tanye: *Hand seals* "Summoning Technique-Scorpions" *Scorpions start to come out of the sleeves of her kimono* "Let's start this battle-"

Yashi then starts to do his battle position by going in the middle to supply his team with chakra.

Capt. Denkou then does hand seals and smashes his warhammer on the ground as the Ookami was just about to jump at them. *Ookami jumps and then drops to the ground*

*Raises her arms, scorpions swarm the wolf, stinging and pinching Ookami*

But the scorpions weren't enough to kill the wolf. *Wolf smashes its claws on the ground, raising heights of earth*

Capt. Denkou: "Yashi! Charge your blast!"

Yashi: Okay sir! *slowly makes a group of chakra on his palms*

Shishoro then distracts the wolf by doing taijutsu on its side.

Tanye: Scorpions activate lethal venom! *scorpions sting the other side of the wolf*

The wolf roars in pain, and then drags both ninjas out of the way by striking its paws off to its sides to send the ninjas back.

Yashi: "Seishou Bakuha jutsu!" *a lane of chakra blast starts to hit the wolf on the body*

*wolf lies down on the ground, injured*

Capt. Denkou: *hand seals* "Metaru-wana trap!" Suddenly, a large cage was sealed on the wolf, then the whole part teleports.

"You all have done nice. You all have passed the test. Your teamwork had helped a lot and made us capture the beast that was rampaging throughout the woods." Capt. Denkou proudly states.

Yashi, Shishoro and Tanye sigh. And without a doubt, they head back home, walking and enjoying themselves from the mission that they have finished. Capt. Denkou headed to the barbeque restaurant to treat the team for some dinner.

"Yes, finally, dinner!" Yashi yells as the waitress had served the food.

With a grin on her face, Tanye felt like as if she was going to enjoy the night. And the team leader, Shishoro excitedly breaks the chopsticks apart. After a few minutes of excitement, eating and laughter, there was one sushi left.

Yashi and Capt. Denkou stare at each other, waiting for each other's movements in getting the last sushi. Gazing at each other busily, Shishoro gets the sushi, eats it and laughs hysterically.

"Bwahahahahaha! You guys are the lamest freaks ever!" Shishoro shouted.

"Heh, you deserved it….Because we put hot chili sauce on that!" Yashi replied.

"Hot chili what- ahhhhh! Water! Water!" Shishoro yelled as the other three were just laughing their butts off. Shishoro ran all over the restaurant crashing down every table and getting other people's glasses of water.

"What the hell is happening in here?" The owner of the restaurant yelled.

"Better go now before the big man gets us. ." Cap. Denkou whispered to them.

As the team tiptoed their way out of the restaurant, the owner chased them down the street, hoping to get them. "Hey! Wait! You forgot to pay your bill!"

Capt. Denkou: "Bill? Uhhh…okay. *goes back to the restaurant, pays the bill and literally acts like as if they weren't responsible for the huuge mess.

"Whew…that was close…" Yashi told himself.

The team went separate ways in going to their homes, and it was raining like a madman.

Yashi ran as fast as he can back to his home, feeling great; hence it was raining, he still had a smile in his face. He was about a few steps to their house, he then arrived wet.

"Dad! *hugs his dad* You know what we did today? We……..(and so on and on)"

His dad just listened to him as the rain was falling. Yashi kept on telling and sharing his amazing feats during the mission and his role as a ninja. He then changes his clothes and sleeps like a log; waiting for the next day, a day full of surprises, as usual.

Well, that was my first fanfic. Remember, those persons were my OCs. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I move on to making my next chapter. Abangan! (Get ready!)


End file.
